beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk08/IST4-2.OVR
InfoStar+ - Lesson 4 - 2nd file. Strings 0x8B-0x99 LIN=002 COL=016 0x9F-0xBC NUM=001 LEN=028 POS=001 EDC=__ 0xD0-0xDF CUSTOMER BALANCE 0xE5-0x10E NAME:____________________________ ID:*** 0x114-0x134 Previous Balance: __________ 0x13A-0x15A Current Charges: __________ 0x160-0x180 Balance Due: __________ 0x19A-0x1E7 CUSTOMER ID is very important--it's the key field. If you want to make sure 0x1ED-0x237 it's filled during data entry, you can make CUSTOMER ID a required field. 0x24A-0x252 Using the 0x255-0x260 right item 0x263-0x26F command, move 0x275-0x28E the cursor to the customer 0x291-0x294 ID 0x297-0x29B field 0x2A7-0x2C9 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x2CF-0x2DC ^F=right item 0x2E2-0x2EE ^F=right item 0x31F-0x32B ^F=right item 0x351-0x398 Good. Now you can define the field. Let's move quickly through the 0x39F-0x3CB attributes, accepting the current values. 0x3E2-0x3EA Press the 0x3ED-0x3FA define field 0x3FD-0x403 command 0x40F-0x431 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x437-0x446 ^R=define field 0x44C-0x45A ^R=define field 0x489-0x497 LIN=002 COL=050 0x49D-0x4BA NUM=002 LEN=003 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x4CE-0x4DD CUSTOMER BALANCE 0x4E3-0x50C NAME:____________________________ ID:*** 0x512-0x532 Previous Balance: __________ 0x538-0x587 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x58D-0x5AB Field number/name: 0x5AE-0x5B0 002 0x5B4-0x5BE CUSTOMER ID 0x5D8-0x60B To move quickly through the current attributes . . . 0x623-0x627 Press 0x62A-0x631 RETURN 0x634-0x641 until you see: 0x649-0x667 Required/Optional/Unused 0x681-0x6A3 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x6A9-0x6B9 RETURN=next item 0x6BF-0x6CE RETURN=next item 0x74C-0x75B RETURN=next item 0x775-0x777 002 0x77B-0x785 CUSTOMER ID 0x7AB-0x7AD 002 0x7AF-0x7B9 CUSTOMER ID 0x7C3-0x7DE Refuse duplicate Keys? (Y/N) 0x7E8-0x832 If you answer YES here, DATASTAR will accept only unique entries into Key 0x838-0x840 fields. 0x84A-0x855 Press RETURN 0x85B-0x86A RETURN=next item 0x8AD-0x8BC RETURN=next item 0x8D8-0x8F4 Processing order: 0x8F7-0x8F9 002 0x8FF-0x944 You can tell FORMGEN to process fields in any order. For now . . . 0x955-0x977 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x97D-0x98D RETURN=next item 0x993-0x9A2 RETURN=next item 0xA1A-0xA29 RETURN=next item 0xA33-0xA35 002 0xA47-0xA66 Copy attributes of field: 0xA6F-0xABA The copy attribute is a time saver. You can make a copy of the attributes 0xAC1-0xB00 you've already assigned to another field at the current field. 0xB1B-0xB3D Look for this wording in the menu-- 0xB43-0xB53 RETURN=next item 0xB59-0xB68 RETURN=next item 0xBE6-0xBF5 RETURN=next item 0xC2B-0xC47 Field derived? (Y/N) 0xC56-0xCA2 Sometimes you'll ask DATASTAR to retrieve data from another source, such as 0xCA9-0xCB1 a file. 0xCBC-0xCC7 Press RETURN 0xCCD-0xCDC RETURN=next item 0xD08-0xD17 RETURN=next item 0xD37-0xD53 Required/Optional/Unused: 0xD5C-0xD9F Here's the prompt we're looking for. It's a simple matter to 0xDA6-0xDC6 make the field required... 0xDE5-0xDEE Choose the 0xDF1-0xDFA required 0xDFD-0xE02 option 0xE0E-0xE14 Press R 0xE73-0xE8F Right justify? (Y/N) 0xE98-0xEDF Answer Y (YES) here when you want data aligned to the right side 0xEE6-0xF29 of a field. All you have to do now is end field definition. 0xF3B-0xF43 Press the 0xF46-0xF55 end definition 0xF58-0xF5E command 0xF6D-0xF8F Look for this wording in the menu-- 0xF95-0xFA6 ^C=end definition 0xFAC-0xFBC ^C=end definition 0x1035-0x1045 ^C=end definition 0x106C-0x107A LIN=002 COL=050 0x1080-0x109D NUM=002 LEN=003 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x10B1-0x10C0 CUSTOMER BALANCE 0x10C6-0x10EF NAME:____________________________ ID:*** 0x10F5-0x1115 Previous Balance: __________ 0x111B-0x113B Current Charges: __________ 0x1141-0x1161 Balance Due: __________ 0x117B-0x1186 Good job, 0x118E-0x11C0 Now you can be sure that every record will have a 0x11C6-0x11D3 CUSTOMER ID. 0x11D9-0x1220 Let's look at PREVIOUS BALANCE. If the data you need has already been 0x1226-0x1271 entered into another file, you can save time by copying that data. Simply 0x1277-0x12BB tell InfoStar+ that this field will be DERIVED. I'll show you how. 0x12CE-0x12D6 Using the 0x12D9-0x12E4 right item 0x12E7-0x12F3 command, move 0x12F9-0x1305 the cursor to 0x1308-0x1319 Previous Balance 0x131C-0x1320 field 0x132C-0x134E Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x1354-0x1361 ^F=right item 0x1367-0x1373 ^F=right item 0x13A8-0x13B4 ^F=right item 0x13DC-0x13E9 Now, press the 0x13EC-0x13F9 define field 0x13FC-0x1402 command 0x140E-0x1430 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x1436-0x1445 ^R=define field 0x144B-0x1459 ^R=define field 0x1484-0x14CA Before you define the attributes, look at what you are going to tell 0x14D0-0x14E1 DATASTAR to do. 0x14E7-0x152A When a field is derived from another file, DATASTAR actually goes 0x1530-0x1573 into that file, makes a copy of the data it's seeking, and brings 0x1579-0x15A8 it into the other file. It works like this -- 0x165F-0x166F OLDBAL 0x168C-0x16A2 BALDUE 0x1703-0x1713 CUSTOMER ID # 000 0x1730-0x1746 CUSTOMER ID # 000 0x1755-0x1765 BALANCE: $989.95 0x1782-0x1798 PREV BALANCE: _______ 0x18FB-0x190F $989.95 0x19C6-0x19CC $989.95 0x19EE-0x19F4 $989.95 0x1A16-0x1A1C $989.95 0x1A3C-0x1A4A LIN=003 COL=034 0x1A50-0x1A6D NUM=003 LEN=010 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x1A81-0x1A90 CUSTOMER BALANCE 0x1A96-0x1ABF NAME:____________________________ ID:*** 0x1AC5-0x1AE5 Previous Balance: __________ 0x1AEB-0x1B0B Current Charges: __________ 0x1B12-0x1B61 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x1B67-0x1B85 Field number/name: 0x1B88-0x1B8A 003 0x1B8E-0x1B99 PREV BALANCE 0x1BC4-0x1BC8 Press 0x1BCB-0x1BD2 RETURN 0x1BD5-0x1BE2 until you see: 0x1BEA-0x1C05 Field derived? (Y/N) 0x1C1F-0x1C41 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x1C47-0x1C57 RETURN=next item 0x1C5D-0x1C6C RETURN=next item 0x1CEA-0x1CF9 RETURN=next item 0x1D13-0x1D15 003 0x1D19-0x1D24 PREV BALANCE 0x1D2A-0x1D6B The field didn't have a title, so I took the liberty and named it. 0x1D87-0x1D92 PREV BALANCE 0x1DA4-0x1DC0 Processing order: 0x1DCB-0x1DF7 Just continue taking the current values . . . 0x1E02-0x1E24 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x1E2A-0x1E3A RETURN=next item 0x1E40-0x1E4F RETURN=next item 0x1EC7-0x1ED6 RETURN=next item 0x1EE0-0x1EE2 003 0x1EF4-0x1F13 Copy attributes of field: 0x1F30-0x1F52 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x1F58-0x1F68 RETURN=next item 0x1F6E-0x1F7D RETURN=next item 0x1FFB-0x200A RETURN=next item 0x2044-0x2060 Field derived? (Y/N) 0x2069-0x20B5 The preset answer (default) for Field derived is N (NO). Change the answer 0x20BC-0x20C8 to Y (YES) 0x20CE-0x20FF and you'll see a new list of questions (prompts). 0x2128-0x212C Press 0x212F-0x2130 Y 0x213A-0x2140 Press Y 0x2196-0x21B1 Calculated/File? (C/F) 0x21B4 F 0x21BA-0x2201 By pressing RETURN here, you tell FORMGEN that this value comes from 0x2208-0x2247 another file. (We'll be using one I made up called OLDBAL.) 0x2252-0x2257 Press 0x225A-0x225D key 0x2260-0x226D to accept File 0x228D-0x229D Press RETURN or F 0x22A3-0x22B2 RETURN=next item 0x22F7-0x2306 RETURN=next item 0x2322-0x233D Index field number/name: 0x2340-0x2342 ??? 0x234D-0x2393 The index field links this file, BALDUE, to another file called OLDBAL. 0x239A-0x23D8 Tell DATASTAR to use CUSTOMER ID as the index field -- it's the 0x23DF-0x2424 key field in the OLDBAL file and will point you to the correct record. 0x2478-0x247F Type 002 0x24C3-0x24C5 002 0x24C9-0x24D3 CUSTOMER ID 0x24EA-0x24EE Press 0x24F1-0x24FD RETURN 0x2509-0x2518 RETURN=next item 0x2520-0x252B Press RETURN 0x254B-0x255A RETURN=next item 0x257B-0x257D 002 0x257F-0x2589 CUSTOMER ID 0x2599-0x25B4 Item number in file: 0x25B7-0x25B9 001 0x25D8-0x261E You are retrieving the data in the Balance field of the reference file. 0x2625-0x2668 Balance is item number (field number) 002 in the OLDBAL file. So... 0x26A7-0x26AE Type 002 0x26EF-0x26F1 002 0x2703-0x271E Intermediate field? (Y/N) 0x2728-0x2774 An intermediate field is not stored on the disk; it's used to display data 0x277B-0x27C2 temporarily on the screen. Because you'll need this data on the disk, 0x27EC-0x27F1 Press 0x27F4-0x27F7 key 0x27FA-0x2805 to accept No 0x2817-0x2827 Press RETURN or N 0x282D-0x283C RETURN=next item 0x2887-0x2896 RETURN=next item 0x28B6-0x28D1 Allow operator entry? (Y/N) 0x28DB-0x2927 Since the data will come from a different field (it's derived), we don't want 0x292E-0x296C the operator to change it, so we'll leave this option N for No. 0x299B-0x29B9 Right justify? (Y/N) 0x29D5-0x2A16 All that's left is to right justify the entries in the field. 0x2A36-0x2A3A Press 0x2A3D-0x2A3E Y 0x2A48-0x2A4E Press Y 0x2AA2-0x2AC0 Pad field? (Y/N) 0x2AE0-0x2AE8 Press the 0x2AEB-0x2AFA end definition 0x2AFD-0x2B03 command 0x2B0F-0x2B28 Look for ^C=end definition 0x2B2E-0x2B3E ^C=end definition 0x2B6E-0x2B7C LIN=003 COL=034 0x2B82-0x2B9F NUM=003 LEN=010 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x2BB3-0x2BC2 CUSTOMER BALANCE 0x2BC8-0x2BF1 NAME:____________________________ ID:*** 0x2BF7-0x2C18 Previous Balance: __________ 0x2C1E-0x2C3F Current Charges: __________ 0x2C45-0x2C66 Balance Due: __________ 0x2C7E-0x2CC6 Good work. But one step remains before Previous Balance can be derived 0x2CCC-0x2D17 from another file. InfoStar+ must know the NAME of that file. We have to 0x2D1D-0x2D68 return to your key field, customer ID, and assign another attribute to it. 0x2D7B-0x2D83 Using the 0x2D86-0x2D90 left item 0x2D93-0x2DA1 command, move 0x2DA7-0x2DC0 the cursor to the customer 0x2DC3-0x2DC6 ID 0x2DC9-0x2DCD field 0x2DD9-0x2DFB Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x2E01-0x2E0D ^A=left item 0x2E13-0x2E1D ^A=left item 0x2E51-0x2E5C ^A=left item 0x2E88-0x2E95 Now, press the 0x2E98-0x2EA5 define field 0x2EA8-0x2EAE command 0x2EBA-0x2EDC Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x2EE2-0x2EF1 ^R=define field 0x2EF7-0x2F05 ^R=define field 0x2F34-0x2F42 LIN=002 COL=050 0x2F48-0x2F65 NUM=002 LEN=003 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x2F79-0x2F88 CUSTOMER BALANCE 0x2F8E-0x2FB7 NAME:____________________________ ID:*** 0x2FBD-0x2FDD Previous Balance: __________ 0x2FE3-0x3032 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x3038-0x3054 Verify field? (Y/N) 0x306F-0x30B6 I jumped ahead to the attribute and prompts we need. Verifying a field 0x30BD-0x3015 is the same as telling FORMGEN how and where to find the data you need. 0x3127-0x312B Press 0x312E-0x312F Y 0x3139-0x313F Press Y 0x3197-0x31B2 Sight/Retype/File? (S/R/F) 0x31BB-0x31ED DATASTAR wants to know your method of verification: 0x31F4-0x323E SIGHT requires that you simply look to make sure the entry is correct. 0x3245-0x328E RETYPE requires that you enter the data two times to ensure accuracy. 0x3295-0x32CB FILE draws the data from another file. That's us! 0x32D7-0x32E1 Select the 0x32E4-0x32E8 FILE 0x32EB-0x32F0 option 0x32FC-0x3302 Press F 0x3365-0x3388 Keep file in memory? (Y/N) 0x3397-0x33DE If your reference file is small, you can keep it in memory to save time. 0x33E5-0x3420 Either response will produce the results you want. For now, 0x3436-0x343A Press 0x343D-0x3441 key 0x3444-0x344F to accept NO 0x345D-0x346D Press RETURN or N 0x3473-0x3482 RETURN=next item 0x34C5-0x34D4 RETURN=next item 0x34F0-0x3513 Enter file name: 0x3516-0x351E ________ 0x3524-0x3549 Here you name the reference file. 0x355B-0x3578 Type OLDBAL, then press RETURN 0x35A8-0x35AD OLDBAL 0x35CD-0x35D8 Press RETURN 0x35E0-0x35EF RETURN=next item 0x360F-0x361E RETURN=next item 0x3641-0x3648 OLDBAL__ 0x365A-0x367C Enter file disk drive (-/A/B...): 0x3687-0x36D0 If your reference file is located on a disk drive other than the current 0x36D7-0x3723 one, you tell FORMGEN the drive name here. The "-" response represents the 0x372A-0x374E current drive--the one we're using. 0x375D-0x3761 Press 0x3764-0x3768 key 0x376B-0x377F to accept - (current) 0x378B-0x379B Press RETURN or -Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x37A1-0x37B0 RETURN=next item 0x37F2-0x3801 RETURN=next item 0x381D-0x3839 Check digit? (Y/N) 0x3848-0x3876 That's it! The field is properly verified. 0x3887-0x388F Press the 0x3892-0x38A1 end definition 0x38A4-0x38AD command 0x38B9-0x38DB Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x38E1-0x38F2 ^C=end definition 0x38F8-0x3908 ^C=end definition 0x3935-0x3979 A Quick Review . . . When a field is derived from another file, 0x397F-0x39C0 DATASTAR actually goes into that file, makes a copy of the data 0x39C6-0x39E9 it's seeking, and brings it back. 0x39EF-0x3A32 In this case, DATASTAR uses the index field (CUSTOMER ID) in the 0x3A38-0x3A7B BALDUE file as the key to the correct record. DATASTAR then goes 0x3A81-0x3AC1 to the OLDBAL file, notes the balance figure, and copies it to 0x3AC7-0x3AEE the PREVIOUS BALANCE field in BALDUE. 0x3B9C-0x3BAC OLDBAL 0x3BC9-0x3BDF BALDUE 0x3C40-0x3C50 CUSTOM ID # 000 0x3C6D-0x3C83 CUSTOMER #000 0x3C92-0x3CA2 BALANCE: $989.95 0x3CBF-0x3CD5 PREV BALANCE: _______ 0x3E26-0x3E3A $989.95 0x3EEF-0x3EF5 $989.95 0x3F16-0x3F24 LIN=002 COL=058 0x3F2A-0x3F47 NUM=002 LEN=003 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x3F5B-0x3F6A CUSTOMER BALANCE 0x3F70-0x3F99 NAME:____________________________ ID:*** 0x3F9F-0x3FBF Previous Balance: __________ 0x3FC5-0x3FE5 Current Charges: __________ 0x3FEB-0x400B Balance Due: __________ 0x4025-0x4068 Now that PREVIOUS BALANCE is defined, we can move to the next field, 0x406E-0x40B1 CURRENT CHARGES. We'll prepare this field to accept dollar amounts. 0x40C4-0x40CC Using the 0x40CF-0x40DA right item 0x40DD-0x40E9 command, move 0x40EF-0x40FB the cursor to 0x40FE-0x410E CURRENT CHARGES 0x4111-0x4115 field 0x4121-0x4143 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x4149-0x4156 ^F=right item 0x415C-0x4168 ^F=right item 0x41DF-0x41ED LIN=003 COL=034 0x41F3-0x4210 NUM=003 LEN=010 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x421A-0x4226 ^F=right item 0x4232-0x4254 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x425A-0x4267 ^F=right item 0x426D-0x4279 ^F=right item 0x42F0-0x42FE LIN=004 COL=034 0x4304-0x4331 NUM=004 LEN=010 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x432B-0x4337 ^F=right item 0x4361-0x4369 Press the 0x436C-0x4379 define field 0x437C-0x4382 command 0x4392-0x43B4 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x43BA-0x43C9 ^R=define field 0x43CF-0x43DD ^R=define field 0x440A-0x4418 LIN=004 COL=034 0x441E-0x443B NUM=004 LEN=010 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x444F-0x4478 NAME:____________________________ ID:*** 0x447E-0x449E Previous Balance: __________ 0x44A4-0x44C4 Current Charges: __________ 0x44CA-0x44EA Balance Due: __________ 0x44F0-0x453F ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x4545-0x4563 Field number/name: 0x4566-0x4568 004 0x456C-0x457A CURRENT CHARGES 0x4594-0x45AD Accept the current values. 0x45C4-0x45C8 Press 0x45CB-0x45D2 RETURN 0x45D5-0x45E1 until you see 0x45E9-0x4605 Right justify? (Y/N) 0x4617-0x4622 Press RETURN 0x4628-0x4637 RETURN=next item 0x4676-0x4685 RETURN=next item 0x4698-0x469A 004 0x469E-0x46AC CURRENT CHARGES 0x46C8-0x46D6 CURRENT CHARGES 0x46E8-0x4704 Processing order: 0x4713-0x471E Press RETURN 0x4724-0x4733 RETURN=next item 0x476C-0x477B RETURN=next item 0x4785-0x4787 004 0x4799-0x47B8 Copy attributes of field: 0x47D5-0x47E0 Press RETURN 0x47E6-0x47F5 RETURN=next item 0x4834-0x4843 RETURN=next item 0x4879-0x4895 Field derived? (Y/N) 0x48A2-0x48B2 Press RETURN or N 0x48B8-0x48C7 RETURN=next item 0x4903-0x4912 RETURN=next item 0x492E-0x494A Required/Optional/Unused: 0x4957-0x4967 Press RETURN or O 0x496D-0x497C RETURN=next item 0x49C1-0x49D0 RETURN=next item 0x49EC-0x4A08 Right justify? (Y/N) 0x4A11-0x4A4A Tell InfoStar+ to right justify the entries in this field. 0x4A7C-0x4A80 Press 0x4A83-0x4A84 Y 0x4A8E-0x4A94 Press Y 0x4AEC-0x4B08 Pad field? (Y/N) 0x4B34-0x4B38 Press 0x4B3B-0x4B42 RETURN 0x4B45-0x4B51 until you see 0x4B59-0x4B77 Floating character? (Y/N) 0x4B82-0x4B92 Press RETURN or N 0x4B98-0x4BA7 RETURN=next item 0x4BEC-0x4BFB RETURN=next item 0x4C1D-0x4C39 Floating character? (Y/N) 0x4C42-0x4C7E A floating character moves to the left as you enter data. 0x4C85-0x4CB7 Because you want the dollar sign to float . . . 0x4CE6-0x4CEA Press 0x4CED-0x4CEE Y 0x4CF8-0x4CFE Press Y 0x406D-0x4D89 Enter floating character: 0x4D91-0x4DB5 Although any character can "float," 0x4DBB-0x4DC8 you'll use $, 0x4DCD-0x4DD1 and 0x4DD5-0x4DE4 most often. In 0x4DEB-0x4E12 this field, you need a dollar sign ($). 0x4E35-0x4E39 Press 0x4E3C-0x4E3D $ 0x4E47-0x4E4D Press $ 0x4EB6-0x4ED2 Verify field? (Y/N) 0x4F0C-0x4F54 Great. Now look for Edit mask, the attribute that lets you control where 0x4F5B-0x4F7F specific characters are to be placed. 0x4FA3-0x4FA7 Press 0x4FAA-0x4FB1 RETURN 0x4FB4-0x4FC1 until you see: 0x4FC9-0x4FE3 Edit mask? (Y/N) 0x4FED-0x4FFD Press RETURN or N 0x5003-0x5012 RETURN=next item 0x5056-0x5066 RETURN=next item 0x5082-0x509E Check digit? (Y/N) 0x50A7-0x50EB Use the check digit attribute to ensure the accuracy of entered data. 0x5120-0x5130 Press RETURN or N 0x5136-0x5145 RETURN=next item Here's Edit mask. 0x5189-0x5198 RETURN=next item 0x51B4-0x51D0 Range check? (Y/N) 0x51D9-0x5224 Range check lets you specify maximum and minimum values allowed in a field. 0x522F-0x523F Press RETURN or N 0x5245-0x5224 RETURN=next item 0x5299-0x52A8 RETURN=next item 0x52C4-0x52E0 Edit mask? (Y/N) 0x52E9-0x52FC Here's Edit mask. 0x5323-0x5327 Press 0x532A-0x532C Y 0x532F-0x5344 to choose an Edit mask 0x5350-0x5356 Press Y 0x53A3-0x53C0 Entry Control Character Codes: 0x53C7-0x540A ! = must enter a character _ = may enter or leave blank 0x5411-0x544F X = automatic copy Y = auto-copy/may enter 0x5456-0x5493 " = constant in this position ~ = constant/may enter 0x549A-0x54D8 ' = constant if data on / = constant if data on 0x54DF-0x5515 both sides of constant either side 0x551C-0x5534 . = align decimal point 0x553B-0x555E Enter/change the entry control mask: 0x5579-0x55C8 Quite a list! These are all place markers; they define WHERE a character can or 0x55CF-0x561A cannot be keyed. Look for the code that will mark the place for the decimal 0x5621-0x5669 point. The cursor is in the Current Charges field awaiting your actions. 0x568F-0x56A0 Move the cursor to 0x56A3-0x56AE position 8 0x56B1-0x56B8 in field 0x56D4-0x56F6 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x56FC-0x5709 ^D=right char 0x570F-0x571B ^D=right char 0x579A-0x57A6 ^D=right char 0x5806-0x5818 Press character for 0x581B-0x582B aligning decimal 0x5835-0x5856 Look for-- . = align decimal point 0x583C-0x5872 . = align decimal point 0x58D5-0x58EB . = align decimal point 0x590C-0x5910 Press 0x5913-0x5919 RETURN 0x5923-0x592E Press RETURN 0x5971-0x5990 Content Control Character Codes: 0x5997-0x59C3 A = A-Z only a = a-z only 0x59CA-0x59F8 B = A-Z, space b = a-z, space 0x59FF-0x5A2B C - A-Z, a-z -> A-Z c = A-Z, a-z 0x5A32-0x5A65 D - A-Z, a-z -> A-Z, space d = A-Z, a-z, space 0x5A6C-0x5AA8 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 0x5AAF-0x5AE8 . = align decimal point _ = any character allowed 0x5AEF-0x5B14 Enter/change the content control mask: 0x5B1D-0x5B65 You have the place marked; now you need to choose the character to fill 0x5B6C-0x5BB6 it. Content codes (I haven't displayed them all) control WHAT characters 0x5BBD-0x5BEB are permitted--you want a decimal point here. 0x5C0A-0x5C1B Move the cursor to 0x5C1E-0x5C29 position 8 0x5C2C-0x5C33 in field 0x5C55-0x5C77 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x5C7D-0x5C8A ^D=right char 0x5C90-0x5C9C ^D=right char 0x5D1B-0x5D27 ^D=right char 0x5D87-0x5D99 Press character for 0x5D9C-0x5DAC aligning decimal 0x5DB6-0x5DD7 Look for-- . = align decimal point 0x5DDD-0x5DF3 . = align decimal point 0x5E58-0x5E6E . = align decimal point 0x5E98-0x5E9C Press 0x5E9F-0x5EA5 RETURN 0x5EAF-0x5EBA Press RETURN 0x5EF4-0x5F13 Record edit characters? (Y/N) 0x5F47-0x5F92 Great! This is the last prompt in the series. (For more information, see 0x5F99-0x5FDB the INFOSTAR+ Reference Guide.) We'll accept the standard value. 0x6001-0x6005 Press 0x6008-0x600F RETURN 0x6012-0x6028 to complete the process 0x6034-0x6044 Press RETURN or N 0x604A-0x6059 RETURN=next item 0x6089-0x6097 LIN=004 COL=034 0x609D-0x60BA NUM=004 LEN=010 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x60CE-0x60DD CUSTOMER BALANCE 0x60E3-0x610C NAME:____________________________ ID:*** 0x6112-0x6132 Previous Balance: __________ 0x6138-0x6158 Current Charges: __________ 0x615E-0x617E Balance Due: __________ 0x6198-0x61E3 Good work. The last field to define is BALANCE DUE. How can you save time 0x61E9-0x6234 and ensure accuracy here? Copy the attributes you just assigned to CURRENT 0x623A-0x627F CHARGES. Then ask DATASTAR to make a quick calculation and enter the 0x6285-0x629D result into BALANCE DUE. 0x62B0-0x62B8 Using the 0x62BB-0x26C6 right item 0x62C9-0x62D7 command, move 0x62DD-0x62ED the cursor to the 0x62F0-0x62FC Balance Due 0x62FF-0x6303 field 0x630F-0x6331 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x6337-0x6344 ^F=right item 0x634A-0x6356 ^F=right item 0x6397-0x63A3 ^F=right item 0x63BB-0x63C3 Press the 0x63C6-0x63D3 define field 0x63D6-0x63DC command 0x63E8-0x640A Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x6410-0x641F ^R=define field 0x6425-0x6433 ^R=define field 0x6462-0x6470 LIN=005 COL=034 0x6476-0x6493 NUM=005 LEN=010 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x64A7-0x64C7 Previous Balance: __________ 0x64CD-0x64ED Current Charges: __________ 0x64F3-0x6513 Balance Due: __________ 0x6519-0x6568 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x656E-0x659B Field number/name: 005/BALANCE DUE 0x65A1-0x65C2 Processing order: 005 0x65C8-0x65EA Copy attributes of field: / 0x6604-0x6645 I skipped ahead to the Copy attribute. All you have to do now is 0x664B-0x667F specify which field has the attributes to be copied. 0x6692-0x6699 Type 004 0x66C3-0x66C5 004 0x66E0-0x66E3 004/ 0x66E6-0x66F4 CURRENT CHARGES 0x6707-0x670C Press 0x670F-0x6711 key 0x6714-0x672B to accept current value 0x6737-0x6742 Press RETURN 0x6748-0x6757 RETURN=next item 0x6790-0x679F RETURN=next item 0x67A5-0x67B3 CURRENT CHARGES 0x67C7-0x67E3 Field derived? (Y/N) 0x67EC-0x682D OK. Now you'll ask DATASTAR to calculate the balance. Because a 0x6834-0x687D calculation takes its contents from another source, you'll want to change 0x6884-0x68A2 the default for Field derived. 0x68C3-0x68C7 Press 0x68CA-0x68CB Y 0x68D5-0x68DB Press Y 0x6936-0x6954 Calculated/File? (C/F) 0x6963-0x6998 Now tell FORMGEN to put a calculation in the field. 0x69B8-0x69BC Press 0x69BF-0x69C1 C 0x69C4-0x69D0 for Calculate 0x69DC-0x69E2 Press C 0x6A3D-0x6A5B Numeric/String (N/S) 0x6A64-0x6A8E FORMGEN can do two types of calculations: 0x6A95-0x6AB8 NUMERIC--to add numbers together 0x6ABF-0x6AE0 STRING--to join words together 0x6AFA-0x6AFF Press 0x6B02-0x6B05 key 0x6B08-0x6B12 for Numeric 0x6B23-0x6B33 Press N or RETURN 0x6B8A-0x6BBD Enter algebraic expression for field calculation: 0x6BC3-0x6BCE BALANCE DUE= 0x6BD7-0x6C20 FORMGEN wants to know how to calculate the value of the field. Simply add 0x6C27-0x6C70 field 003 (PREVIOUS BALANCE) and field 004 (CURRENT CHARGES). You can use 0x6C76-0x6C99 either field numbers or field names. 0x6CBA-0x6CBD Type 0x6CC0-0x6CC1 # 0x6CC4-0x6CD0 003+#004, Or 0x6CD6-0x6CDB Type 0x6CDE P 0x6CE1-0x6CFB REV BALANCE+CURRENT CHARGES 0x6D07-0x6D1D Type #003+#004, or type 0xD23-0x6D3E PREV BALANCE+CURRENT CHARGES 0x6E0D-0x6E14 003+#004 0x6E5C-0x6E76 REV BALANCE+CURRENT CHARGES 0x6EB4-0x6EB8 Press 0x6EBB-0x6EC1 RETURN 0x6ECB-0x6ED6 Press RETURN 0x6F04-0x6F21 Floating character? (Y/N) Y 0x6F28-0x6F46 Enter floating character: 0x6F49 $ 0x6F74-0x6FBF I skipped ahead to show you these attributes. They were copied from field 0x6FC6-0x700E 004 per your instructions. No need to make any changes! Even the Edit 0x7015-0x7036 Mask attribute is taken care of. 0x7056-0x705F Press the 0x7062-0x7070 end definition 0x7073-0x7079 command 0x7085-0x70A7 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x70AD-0x70BE ^C=end definition 0x70C4-0x70D4 ^C=end definition 0x7103-0x7111 LIN=005 COL=034 0x7117-0x7134 NUM=005 LEN=010 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x7148-0x7157 CUSTOMER BALANCE 0x715D-0x7186 NAME:____________________________ ID:*** 0x718C-0x17AC Previous Balance: __________ 0x71B2-0x71D2 Current Charges: __________ 0x71D8-0x71F8 Balance Due: __________ 0x7212-0x725B Great! You've sailed through attribute assignments with flying colors. 0x7261-0x7287 The final step is to save your work. 0x729F-0x72A7 Press the 0x72AA-0x72B4 form done 0x72B7-0x72BD command 0x72C9-0x72EB Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x72F1-0x72FD ^C=form done 0x7303-0x730E ^C=form done 0x7395-0x73A7 Enter exit command: 0x73AE-0x73F7 A=Abort without saving form B=save form & Boot operating system 0x73FE-0x7442 C=save form and Continue D=save form and chain DATASTAR 0x7449-0x746C SPACE=continue without saving form 0x7473-0x74A9 (A/B/C/D/SPACE): 0x74B0-0x74F8 . . . . . . . . . 0x7501-0x754C I'd like to show you how well your attributes work. Let's move to DATASTAR 0x7552-0x7563 and try them out. 0x7579-0x7581 Press the 0x7584-0x7593 chain DATASTAR 0x7596-0x759C command 0x75A8-0x75CA Look for this wording on the menu-- 0x75D0-0x75EE D=save form and chain DATASTAR 0x75F4-0x7611 D=save form and chain DATASTAR 0x7648-0x764D BALDUE 0x7655-0x7664 CUSTOMER BALANCE 0x766A-0x7693 NAME:____________________________ ID:___ 0x7699-0x76B9 Previous Balance: __________ 0x76BF-0x76DF Current Charges: ______$.__ 0x76E5-0x7705 Balance Due: ______$.__ 0x771F-0x776B I took us straight to ADD MODE, and DATASTAR is ready for action. Go ahead 0x7771-0x7784 and enter a record. 0x778A-0x77AF Be sure the CAPS LOCK KEY is released. 0x77C1-0x77D5 Type Herman Datachomp 0x77EF-0x780E Herman Datachomp 0x7857-0x785B Press 0x785E-0x7860 ^F 0x7863-0x7866 , or 0x7869-0x786F RETURN 0x7879-0x788A Press ^F or RETURN 0x7890-0x7889C ^F=next field 0x7E4-0x78F0 ^F=next field 0x7918-0x791F Type 123 0x7939-0x793B 123 0x7960-0x7964 Press 0x7967-0x7969 ^F 0x796C-0x796F , or 0x7972-0x7978 RETURN 0x7982-0x7993 Press ^F or RETURN 0x7999-0x79A5 ^F=next field 0x79ED-0x79F9 ^F=next field 0x7A01-0x7A05 59.60 0x7A0B-0x7A41 Notice that DATASTAR derived PREVIOUS BALANCE -- 59.60. 0x7A67-0x7A71 Type 123.40 0x7AAE-0x7AAF $1 0x7AD4-0x7AD6 $12 0x7AFB-0x7AFF $123. 0x7B12-0x7B14 .40 0x7B39-0x7B3D Press 0x7B40-0x7B42 ^F 0x7B45-0x7B48 , or 0x7B4B-0x7B51 RETURN 0x7B5B-0x7B6C Press ^F or RETURN 0x7B72-0x7B7E ^F=next field 0x7BC6-0x7BD2 ^F=next field 0x7BDB-0x7BE1 $183.00 0x7BE7-0x7C1C * 0x7C23-0x7C5E Like magic--your record is complete, accurate, \ /\ 0x7C65-0x7CA2 and up-to-date! I'll take you out of InfoStar+ now. < ** > 0x7CA9-0x7CE5 \/\/ 0x7DB8-0x7DE2 I've made up a matching game for you. If 0x7DF4-0x7E1E you'd like to play, be my guest. 0x7EBD * 0x7EC3-0x7EC8 \ /\ 0x7ECE-0x7ED5 < ** > 0x7EDB-0x7EE1 \/\/ 0x7EF2-0x7EFA SPACEBAR 0x7EFD-0x7F10 to play the game, Or 0x7F18-0x7F24 RETURN 0x7F27-0x7F31 to continue 0x7F3D-0x7F5E Press SPACEBAR, RETURN or ESC only 0x7F9D-0x7FB3 MATCH THESE ATTRIBUTES: 0x8062-0x806A EDIT MASK 0x807C-0x808D FLOATING CHARACTER 0x809D-0x80A6 CALCULATED 0x81F4-0x81FB REQUIRED 0x820D-0x821B COPY ATTRIBUTES 0x822B-0x8237 FIELD DERIVED 0x82DE-0x82F3 TO THESE DESCRIPTIONS: 0x83B4-0x83EA 1. Copies attributes from another field 0x8433-0x8440 * 0x844C-0x8482 2. Won't let you get away with leaving an empty field 0x8488-0x8494 /\ / 0x84D8-0x84E3 < ** > 0x84EF-0x8525 3. Copies data from another file and brings it in 0x852B-0x8535 \/\/ 0x8584-0x85BA 4. Lets DATASTAR do the math work 0x8618-0x864E 5. Controls what characters go where in a field 0x86A2-0x86D8 6. Puts a moveable character in a field 0x8798-0x87E2 Type the number that matches the highlighted attribute. ESC to quit game. 0x8864-0x8869 Digits 1-6. 123456 0x897C-0x8984 EDIT MASK 0x8996-0x89A7 FLOATING CHARACTER CALCULATED [0x8B31-0x8B39 EDIT MASK 0x8B4B-0x8B5C FLOATING CHARACTER 0x8B6E-0x8B77 CALCULATED 0x8CE6-0x8CEE EDIT MASK 0x8D00-0x8D11 FLOATING CHARACTER 0x8D23-0x8D2C CALCULATED 0x8E86-0x8E8D REQUIRED 0x8EA1-0x8EAF COPY ATTRIBUTES 0x8EC3-0x8ECF FIELD DERIVED 0x9040-0x9047 REQUIRED 0x905B-0x9069 COPY ATTRIBUTES 0x907D-0x9089 FIELD DERIVED 0x91FA-0x9201 REQUIRED 0x9215-0x9223 COPY ATTRIBUTES 0x9237-0x9243 FIELD DERIVED 0x93B4-0x93BB REQUIRED 0x93CF-0x93DD COPY ATTRIBUTES 0x93F1-0x93FD FIELD DERIVED 0x94DC-0x94EA IT'S A MATCH!!! 0x94FF-0x950D IT'S A MATCH!!! 0x956D-0x9575 Try again 0x9564-0x9660 Great work, 0x967B-0x96B1 You've seen and conquered several attributes. When 0x96C2-0x96F8 you're ready to learn all about attributes, you'll 0x9709-0x973F find all the details in your InfoStar+ Reference Guide. 0x9750-0x9786 In Lesson 5, you'll learn more about the REDIT program. 0x9846 * 0x984C-0x9851 \ /\ 0x9857-0x985E < ** > 0x9864-0x986A \/\/ 0x9928-0x995D Lesson 4 is finished and the computer is ready for 0x996E-0x99A3 your next command. Thanks for joining me. 0x9D6D-0x9D72 RETURN 0x9D75-0x9D86 to continue or 0x9D89-0x9D8B ESC 0x9D8E-0x9D97 to exit 0x9DD0-0x9DF4 You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0x9F4D-0x9F5C * Flash 22,1 " 0x9F5F-0x9F70 Remember: 0x9F73-0x9F74 ^E 0x9F77-0x9F7D = up"! 0x9F85-0x9F86 ^S 0x9F89-0x9F98 = left 0x9F9B-0x9F9C ^D 0x9F9F-0x9FA6 = right 0x9FAE-0x9FAF ^X 0x9FB2-0x9FB8 = down 0xA01D-0x1A020 LIN= 0xA034-0xA038 COL= 0xA04D-0xA051 COL= 0xA05C-0xA060 COL= 0xA08A-0xA08E COL= 0xA099-0xA09D COL= 0xA0DD-0xA0E9 HELP SCREEN 3 0xA0F0-0xA13B CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0xA142-0xA186 ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0xA18D-0xA1D9 DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=entire column ^Y=entire line 0xA1E0-0xA22C INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0xA233-0xA27E OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=toggle Key 0xA285-0xA2CC . . . . . . . . 0xA2DD-0xA2EB HELP SCREEN 2 0xA2F2-0xA33D CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0xA344-0xA388 ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0xA38F-0xA3DC FIELD: ^Q,_=add/extend field ^Z=delete field ^R=define field 0xA3E3-0xA40F HIGHLIGHT: ^O=set/clear ^L=delete block 0xA416-0xA461 OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=toggle Key 0xA468-0xA4AF . . . . . . . . 0xA4C0-0xA4CE HELP SCREEN R 0xA4D5-0xA51F CURSOR: RETURN=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^E=prev item 0xA526-0xA572 OTHER: ^A=previous field ^F=next field ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0xA579-0xA5C3 ^C=end definition ^R=start over ^Q=locate field ^J=more help 0xA5CA-0xA618 _______________________________________________________________________________ 0xA634-0xA66E ADD MODE current form= 0xA674-0xA6BF CURSOR: ^A=prev field ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=next field 0xA6C6-0xA6F0 ^T=first field ^L=last field 0xA6F7-0xA740 FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=copy from previous record 0xA747-0xA793 OTHER: ^Z=restore screen ^U=print form ^O=print data ^J=help on/off 0xA79A-0xA7CB END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^E=exit current mode 0xA7D2-0xA820 _______________________________________________________________________________ 0xAA5C-0xAA6E Cut text. rrent form= 0xAA74-0xAA7F CURSOR: Program in Action